


The girl that Ishigami Senku liked

by MirisayaRams



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams
Summary: !!!!! SPOILERS Z = 163 !!!!The plane of the Kingdom of Science after an aerial battle makes an emergency landing near the Force Corps. Kohaku volunteers to help bring the injured teacher back to the ship. Only on the ship itself is there a girl... whom dating with Ishigami Senku.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The girl that Ishigami Senku liked

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a songfic, but this composition can help tune:  
> Alec Benjamin Alessia Cara — Let Me Down Slowly (feat. Alessia Cara)

You have to pay for the victory. This time, the payment for the air battle was the aircraft's skin and a rather hard landing.  
Senku's Curse of Failure malfunctioned and they landed near their current force squad location, miraculously getting off so easily. Ryusui got out of the plane on his own, Ishigami needed help: the scientist's body, which had not yet recovered, could not cope with such loads, and he hung limply in the arms of his comrades, not having time to take a couple of steps. He was quickly and carefully picked up and dragged away from the accident site. Now Senku was practically not aware of anything, he only had enough strength for convulsive painful breathing and the fight against the coming nausea.

“We need to get him to the ship as soon as possible,” Ryusuy's voice floated into his consciousness, stirring images. Nanami was diligently maintaining his composure as usual, but Senku guessed that the captain had to put his hands on his hips so that no one would notice his fingers trembling.

Kohaku was still holding Senku in her arms, as if she was afraid to let him go. He did not mind, realizing that the next change of position would not give him pleasant sensations. From time to time the girl said something to him in a low voice, he could not make out, but the intonation and tone were soothing.

"I'm ... okay," Ishigami chuckled and immediately winced. It's clear that he is not "okay", but he needed to assert the opposite so that the others did not lose their presence of mind, or, on the contrary, did not try to fence him off from the true state of affairs. Or just so that at least something is okay now, at least in words...

“I know.” Kohaku's voice addressed to him was strangely soothing and understanding. In the next second, the intonation changed: for the first time in this time, she turned to the others.

“I'm going with you.” It was louder and harder. “Taiju should stay here, Ryusui will drive, and I will look after."

Nobody argued. At least Senku didn't hear a single objection. He closed his eyes, possibly having passed out for a while, and came to himself in the familiar car, all in the same position.

"Kohaku..." an unusual intonation for the always self-confident, sometimes even shameless, captain, Nanami seemed to be choosing his words. “You better not show up on the ship yet."

"Why?!" there was genuine bewilderment and concern in his voice. Surely she began to sort out the strangest options in her head, ranging from the capture of the ship by the enemy, ending with a deal with Mozu as the owner of the harem.

Ryusui glanced briefly at Ishigami, but the scientist ignored this dumb question. First, the topic of the conversation did not interest him at all, and they themselves are able to draw conclusions. Secondly, he now has more pressing problems, like a febrile tremor throughout his body.

\- The girl who treats Senku agreed to do it, but she had one request... She ask him to date.

In the resulting pause, one could hear the rhythmic hum of the engine and the weak breathing of the scientist. Kohaku still hugged him without risking placing him on the floor, as the car was still shaking violently. Ishigami could not say that he liked the position of a helpless child, but he did not have to choose, moreover, the girl held him carefully, without causing unnecessary inconvenience. In her embrace was warm and calm.

Until Kohaku flinched. Barely, but she was touched by the words said by Ryusuy. She already knew that. Everyone already knew, after the words spoken by Luna over the link and translated by Ukyo. She was good at restraining the outward signs of anxiety, but Senku was too close, and because of the painful condition, this push did not hide from him.

“I certainly don’t think you’re going to do something crazy. But Senku had to agree and..."

“Senku and I don't have a romantic relationship,” the girl sternly cut him off.

This was the whole Kohaku: the captain could swear that she would also be worried about Chrom, and Gen, and for Tsukasa, with whom she feuded not so long ago, and even for Nanami himself, but the fact that the girl has a very definite sympathy for Ishigami confirmed everything. It was not obvious, and, nevertheless, it was noticeable on an intuitive level.

Despite this fact, Kohaku calmly declared her "failure", effectively admitting defeat.

There was a faint giggle as Senku was laughing. This did not really improve his current condition, but the guy looked at his friends and for a second the familiar light re-lit in his eyes.

"Lioness..." Ishigami whispered, barely audibly. That's all he had enough for now. His head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and chest pain to which he had already begun to get used to during these weeks. But it was really funny. It's funny to realize that Kohaku was able to control her feelings and push her emotions aside by choosing dry facts. They aren't dating. And he does not need to solve these stupid illogical issues arising from the relationship now. He can just rest.

"It's all right. Ryusui, I would still like to get on the ship. Want to see her. The girl that Ishigami Senku liked."

Kohaku caught the scientist's eye and smiled. She gathered all the inner strength for this and the smile came out kind and happy, as if Chrome confessed to Ruri and they began a romance. Even if Senku was forced to agree, it did not negate the fact that he could not mind. Kohaku would not want to interfere in this case, but she wanted to see this girl, whom she lost.

Ishigami froze for a couple of seconds, trying to carefully examine the expression on her interlocutor's face. He did not think that he was well versed in emotions, moreover, he was very poorly versed in relationships, and did not want to understand. But something in Kohaku's gaze was wrong and it still needed to be solved now. I would not like to rest.

"You... want..."a cough squeezed his chest, not allowing to finish. Warm fingers touched his forehead, soaked with sticky sweat.

"Concentrate on breathing. We will figure it out, and you try to sleep" the voice is again quiet, confident and soothing.

"Yes..."

"Sleep..."

This is what he wanted so much now.

The rest can wait.

Kohaku... can wait.

Senku knows this better than anyone else, because she has been waiting for a long time and does not demand anything. That hug moment on the island was the only one when she asked for some kind of reward, and it was friendly because Senku was not interested in the relationship. Not now. This "not now" lasts a very long time, and will continue and Kohaku will wait as long as necessary. At least it was.

"See her."

"The girl that Ishigami Senku liked"

This is too much like the last request.

And he needs ten billion percent to fulfill it.

Of course, Kohaku immediately recognized the new crew member and, Ryusui was right, remained friendly, talking about the plane crash as if she were sharing with Yuzuriha or Ruri the story of how Ishigami and Chrom nearly set fire to a priceless warehouse. An unfortunate incident, and the Moon can help to cope with its consequences.

“I'll take him wherever you need,” Kohaku suggested.

The medic's heels clattered somewhere ahead, the deck gave way to a corridor leading to the cabin. Senku was carefully laid on his current bed, which resembled an operating table. The scientist sighed convulsively and immediately grinned, holding a strange look on Kohaku, still dim with pain.

"Yuzuriha..."

“I’ll call her now,” Kohaku finally touched Ishigami’s hand, seemingly intending to stroke her, but only squeezed a little. Senku's fingers twitched oddly and he turned away.

***

"Kohaku!" Ogawa's voice caught up with the girl already on deck. Yuzuriha ran up to her and stopped trying to catch her breath. “Senku said you wanted to see something."

“It's okay,” Kohaku realized that her strained smile would crack and shatter into pieces, and that would be very, very stupid and not at all logical. "I'm already."

"He asked to be sure to pass. He said it was important,” the needlewoman interrupted, restoring her breath. She rummaged in her purse and after a couple of seconds handed Kohaku something small that glittered brightly in the sun.

"What you wanted to see"...

A small pocket mirror nearly fell out of Kohaku`s trembling fingers.


End file.
